Angels & Demons
by NessaSimone
Summary: Spencer finds himself madly in love with a mysterious woman whom he meets during a huge case. However what will he do when he realises his perfect woman his the perfect killer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hampton, Virginia **

**

* * *

**

The bar was loud music blearing through the speakers, the room packed wall to wall with people grinding and dancing next to each other. There was a young twenty four year old woman sitting at the bar sipping a strawberry martini. She seemed quiet almost out of place, her long blonde hair flowing down her back, wearing jet black high heel stilettos and a knee length red dress.

Tall dark haired man, walked around her and sat beside her. He looked her up and down, seeing her bright blue eyes her full red lips. She was beautiful, she seemed to almost not notice that he was even sitting there let alone looking at her. She then slowly turned her head and smiled at him softly.

"I'll have a jack and coke." He told the bartender, his smooth deep voice wrapping around the words.

She turned her head, "Jack and Coke, classy drink. Typically the drink that the prompt business man who is looking to only enjoy and socialize not get drunk.."

"It is, the martini?"

"Ah, the drink of the modern day sophisticated woman…the casual drink."

She turned to face him, "Angela…"

"Kyle Keys…" he told her,

"ooh, very formal. You must be someone important. What do you do for a living Kyle Keys.." she said

He smirked as he took a sip of his drink, "I am a Real Estate agent…. What do you do…"

"Nice… very nice… I work for Cosmopolitan…" she said with a smile.

A few hours passed by, more small talk and a lot more drinks. The pair is seen walking out of the bar and heading over to the taxi waiting in front of the bar. The girl laughing as the guy was attempting to feel up her ass. The man gave the cabbie the address as he began to tell the woman that he was a single man no children or wife.

Once they arrived at the mans home which was like a castle on the outside a two story house with a double car garage. A nice porch with a huge bay window in the front. The house had brick layering on the outside as well as black sheeting on the roof. It was on an expensive street too, Virginia's elite lived around here… families mostly. This looked like a family home more then a single bachelors home. The man paid the cabby and began to lead the drunken woman upstairs.

* * *

**Quantico, Virginia **

* * *

Leah Timmins put the phone down on the hook and began to pick up a giant folder and walked out of her office and headed towards Aaron Hotchners office. She looked at him and knocked softly on the door, "Sir, gather the team we have a big case…"

She began to walk away and walked towards the BAU's room to prep for when the team would come in, she began to pin up a few photographs of the victims. She also began to put copies of each of the case out for each of the members.

Once everyone including Garcia had entered the room and sat down they began to look at the pictures on the board gruesome murders each of them. Family photos next to each, showing a happy family. A Wife and Husband with children. Leah began to speak to them as she was showing a slide of the newest victim.

"Virginia PD has come to us to alert us about a murder, normally their homicide unit would have taken care of it if it wasn't the 3rd body in Virginia , and the 10th across four states. "

Derek who was slouched in his chair sat up, "Each victim almost seems to have an intense over kill, stabbed and mutilated in their sleep it seems. It says here in the file that the victim had not had sex prior to death so what was the reason for such an over kill?"

"Maybe they were unfaithful? The Unsub maybe got sick of seeing them be unfaithful to their partner and took revenge I mean this much overkill has to show rage." Prentiss piped in.

"Maybe, how would he have picked his victims?"

"Local bars, hot spots for cheating spouses to find an easy in for the night?" Derek asked

"That may be the case but, that would be implying that a woman is the Unsub and no woman is capable of such brutality. I mean look at the stab wounds, their deep and straight wounds no hesitation even with the first victim… if a woman was capable of such a crime her first kill would have shown hesitation…" Reid began to explain.

"Not to mention, a male is more suspect to this kind of behaviour. This kind of brutality would show at least some form of hatred towards the father figure in the family or at least the fact that they must have gone through a juvenile center… some acts of anger must have been shown. Woman are just not capable of hiding such anger…"

The crew all seemed to continue talking about the crime, it was only about two hours till they were going to leave to head out to the crime scene. When they were in the Hampton PD station, Hotchner began to explain to the team where each of them would be headed off too.

"Morgan, take Reid to each of the local clubs and bars see if the bartenders have seen the victims with anyone on each of the nights of the murders. See if there are any regulars that are there that may know anything. Rossi, Prentiss will go to the Crime scene, I'll stay here at PD with Leah and we will talk to the local police… Rossi talk to his wife and daughters see where they were and what happened when they found the body." He told them as they all began to leave to their assigned areas.

Derek and Spencer walked into the first club on their list of stops. Atmosphere, was one of the most popular club scenes in the city. Derek walked up to the bartender and began to ask her questions as Reid stood near the end of the bar talking to some of regulars when someone sat down on his other side.

"You seem kind of out of place don't you?" Her soft velvety voice laced each of the words. Reid turned slowly to see a bright blue eyes blonde sitting there looking at him.

She was wearing a black dress with purple accents to it, with white heels. She smiled, at him and he just stood there in almost shock that she was talking to him, she put her martini down in front of herself.

"The martini, the woman's drink that shows sophistication and class… you seem out of place yourself…" he said his voice rushing through the words.

She smiled as she pushed her hair behind her ear, "very true… got to go out and have fun sometimes… what are you and your friend doing here…" she asked

"We're investigating a murder… a man in his later forties," he said showing her his picture, "have you seen him?"

She arched her eyebrow, "Nope, can't say I have." Derek walked past Reid and nudged him and give him that signature look. 'She's into you stop being an idiot.'

Spencer sighed while his mouth was open, "Do you like… Magic?" he asked her.

She smiled, "I love… Magic…" she told him.

"Well, good because… I'd hate to have to explain how my card got into your purse… if you ever think of anything or remember anything that's my number…" he smiled at her.

"Hmmm and what if I have nothing I remember or can think of?"

"Then… you can call me…" he said with a curt smile, she bit her lip as he turned and walked back towards Derek and they left.

"No dice Hotch, the bartender didn't recognize any of the victims and no one at the bar did either. So maybe there is another way this Unsub is meeting his victims…" Derek began to explain to them.

"The wife said her and her daughter where out of town for the week, she said she suspected that her husband was cheating but for the sake of their daughter she never confronted him about it. The bedroom was a brutal area… blood everywhere, there was a void however beside the husband… I'm assuming whoever was there woke up to him dead."

"Hotch there was blood all over the room, ceiling and floor. The entire room looked like a scene out of a horror flick. I'm with Reid of this one, the amount of mutilation done to the body and the amount of precision and rage this cannot be a woman… I mean maybe the woman is the way this guy seeks out his victims but… she isn't the one killing." Prentiss explained.

"Wheatear or not she even realises it…" Rossi added.

"Alright, Leah we're ready to brief the officers on the profile." Hotchner said.

The entire group walked out into the main room with all the officers either sitting around and standing up waiting for the FBI to explain to them who they may be looking for.

"This profile we're about to give you, is based off of the characteristics of what we've seen, keep in mind age is always the hardest factor to predict." Leah began.

"We believe the Unsub is white male, between the age of thirty-five and forty. Given that's the age group of all of the victims." Derek said.

"The fact that the bodies are so mutilated and the crimes are so brutal we think that the Unsub may have been either abused by his parents and or witnessed his parents being unfaithful towards one another." Prentiss added.

"We also think that he may have been in and out of juvy and he probably has a record for priors of assault. The three men from Virginia aren't his first victims there are at least ten more that are known that spread across the country. He may or may not live in Hampton, which really doesn't explain why he'd kill so close to home. However we also believe he may or may not be using a woman as a partner to track down these men. For him…" Reid said as he felt his phone vibrate.

Reid gestured to his phone and Hotchner nodded that he could leave the room and they'd finish the profile. Reid walked out of the room and into the conference room they had been working in earlier. "Dr. Spencer Reid…" He addressed himself.

"Mmm, Dr?" Reid swallowed hard, "I -um… sorry who is this?" he asked

He heard a soft laugh, "My name is Angela, you gave me your card earlier… at Atmosphere…" she said.

Reid smiled, "Ah yes, Martini." He said trying to make it seem like he may or may not have forgotten her. However she was beautiful.. There was no way he'd have forgotten her.

"Cute, I was curious… did you want me to come into the PD station to speak to you or just talk to you on the phone." Reid swallowed hard.

"I can come meet you, I mean if your too uncomfortable talking in front of the police I can …."

"Coffee?" She asked, "I can meet your for coffee tomorrow morning…" she told him. Reid smiled, "alright…" he said "I will, is this your cell number?" he asked her

"Yes it is, Dr. Reid…" she said smirking into the phone.

"Great I will talk to you tomorrow Angela."

Reid turned around to see Prentiss leaning in the doorway, "Angela?" She asked smirking.

"She, I… Well…" Prentiss put her hand up to silence him.

"It's about time you found a girl and got around to dating…" she said

"No, we're she… she's just asking… I'm just going for coffee with her she said she might know something about the case…"

"Reid…. You the man… the hot blonde from the bar?" Derek asked.

"Morgan… I…" Reid stopped and stood up, "where are we off to next? I mean this can't be a dead end…"

"We go talk to the other families… see what we can find out about those murders too…" Hotch said as he stood in the doorway.

"Prentiss, Rossi I want you two to head out to Knoxville, Tennessee… there were four bodies found there. Talk to the families and see what they'd found there the next day or the day they found the body. Look at crime scene photos.. Derek, take Seaver and head to Forsyth in North Carolina. Reid and I will stay here and continue to talk to the other two families. Leah wasn't kidding this is a big case, with no leads and virtually no evidence I don't need to tell you to look closely." Hotch said as he walked out of the conference room.

Everyone had jolted up and began to go to the airport to be taken to each of the cities. Reid walked out of the room and over to the car, they'd have to go talk to the other two families in the city that had also lost their husbands. Reid was looking at the maps, "Its strange the killer killed 3 men in the same city and yet… not one of the bar tenders recognized them?"

"We'll have to figure that out with the profile maybe each man went either out of town or never actually ordered a drink? They could have gone to pubs not classy bars… Reid keep a close on how the wife speaks… when we ask her about the possibility of cheating the couples may or may not have gone to couples counselling this could also be a way they picked their victims." Hotchner said.

Reid and Hotch made their way over to the first house on their list. Hotchner knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by a older woman in her mid forties. She looked at them and greeted them, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We would like to talk to you about your husbands murder. May we come in?" he asked.

She nodded backing away from the door, "Please… not sure how much help I will be." she told them.

"Now," Hotch said as he sat down on the couch across from the woman. "Tell me a little about your husband… the way you found him the house the day you found him."

"Well, the room was…the room was…." she began to stutter and cry.

"What else was strange other than the room?" Reid said.

"Well the shower had been used, the laundry had been run, breakfast was made…. Eaten and cleaned up… I… I … can't explain it…" she said

"Wait, the Unsub…showered, ate and cleaned up…" Hotch asked as the woman nodded. Hotch stood up, "thank you for your time maim. We will alert you if anything comes up…" he said nodding to Reid that they were leaving.

"That has to be an obsessive compulsion to continue to act… like the victim is alive…" Reid said.

"Garcia…" Hotch said into the phone almost ignoring Reid entirely.

"Your goddess of all things useful and good speaking what can I help you with…" she said as Hotchner cut her off.

"I need you to look up any crimes across the country where the crime scene almost seems to have been lived in when the families have come home." He said to her.

"Alright, sir and its on its way to you now."

Hotchner looked over at Reid, "If the other two families here have the same detailed stories. This Unsub must be looking for something, or at least playing out a fantasy…"

"What kind of fantasy could this be? I mean its almost like their playing house… or looking for a place to live or… I can't think of it…" Reid said.

"That's a first…" Hotchner said as they pulled into the next house's driveway.

Reid rolled his eyes at Hotchner when they went up to the next houses door. A half hour in there and the same story as the other two families in Virginia. The houses we're a if they were lived it, a shower taken, breakfast eaten, laundry done the whole house was cleaned up.

Hotchner told Reid to get sleep and to find out anything he could with the witness the next morning, When he saw her for coffee. Reid wasn't even sure what she would have to say since she told him she knew nothing and hadn't seen the man. He smirked before climbing into his bed, maybe she did just want to see him. However un likely this was it helped him sleep that night.

The next morning after Reid woke up he called the number he'd saved in his phone. Angela. The girl from the bar, he hoped good would come out of this. He wasn't one for going out of dates let alone meeting with people for leasure while he was on a case but it never hurt.

Three rings, "Angela White." She stated.

"Good Morning, Angela… it's Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI… I was curious if you were still interested in talking to day… over… coffee?" He asked her.

"Sure, that would be good… I'm just… cleaning up here at work I can be there in twenty minuets if you want to meet me at the café it's a block from PD… I'm assuming your… at PD." she said with a laugh.

"Twenty minuets sounds great I'll see you then." That gave Reid plenty of time to get ready and figure out where this place was. He smiled as he got dressed and began to go down stairs to the black truck to head off to the café she'd mentioned.

Like clock work she was right on time. Exactly twenty minuets, she was punctual, smart and beautiful. She smiled at him as she met him in line, they ordered their drinks and sat down at a table.

"FBI… nice, what do you do there?" she asked

"I am apart of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit… we determine why a suspect or Unsub may commit a crime by looking at the crime scenes. Building a profile of what we may thing they may look like, or even act like. We try to think like them in the hopes of actually catching them before its too late."

She smiled, "Interesting stuff…"

"What do you do for a living?" Reid asked her.

"I am a journalist for Cosmopolitan… I travel a lot… tell me… Dr…Reid… can you tell what I'm like? Profile me…" she said with a smile.

"You, grew up an only child… this is shown by your outer demand for attention you must not have received a lot of attention from your parents growing up so you pick a career that forces them to notice your achievements."

Reid looked at her as she smiled, "You appear to be very well kept, and the way you told me on the phone that you were just cleaning up shows that you maintain a busy lifestyle and yet you still have the time to go out and enjoy yourself. You also seem very lonely as you were very quick to come to me to chat to me even though the better choice in a man was clearly two feet from me." He said mentioning Derek.

She smirked, "I am lonely but…. I've never had a thing for guys who full of themselves… so to speak… Besides … Dr. Reid… the quiet smart guys are always the ones that surprise you.. And you got all that from knowing me only fifteen minuets… I'm impressed…"

Reid wasn't sure what to say, "You must also be very educated as you know many things… you knew what my job title was and what I did yet you asked me anyway…. Which also shows that your caring and compassionate… you let me tell you even when you already knew just to let me…feel important to the conversation."

She smiled, "Spencer." She said using his first name which caused him to look up at her rather then down at his coffee. "You have no need… to act so unsure of yourself…you're a smart guy… you're gorgeous… and magical.." she said smiling. "You are important. I mean your team wouldn't be anything without you… how about this." She said

"When you're done with this case… you call me… and we'll go out sometime… I'd like that… for sure… would you?" she asked.

"I um… I… well.. See I mean -I never know- the cases sometimes- what if it goes cold…- I" She laughed as she put her hand on top of his.

"How about… then the next time you have a free night… I'm sure you're not working 24 seven…" she laughed. "Is that better?"

Reid nodded, "yea I'd like that."

"No for your case… I did see him… I didn't say anything at the time… I was scared… I mean there's always so many men and women going home with random people they don't know that… you never know what's going to happen however… I did see him flirting with this girl she had to have been underage… to even be in the bar she was a short brunette girl…this was at the country club… about to days before you guys got here…." she told him.

"I think she worked there but I mean she wasn't dressed like she worked here… and Spencer.. Your great at your job… you had me spot on…" she said with a smile which only boosted his ego.

The pair stayed at the shop for a few more minuets till Spencer's phone rang it was Hotchner, Angela told him to call her whenever he got the chance and that she'd see him around. He smiled at her and left the shop headed for the Police Station. He looked at Hotchner and smiled, "You called Hotch?"

"Yea… meeting," He said as the two walked into a room were the rest of the team was, they were all back from the other cities.

"Every family it was the same story, the house had been used… shower, breakfast, laundry. All the wives said they suspected their husbands of cheating… all the same stories." Leah told them, "I am giving a press statement in a few hours.. Hotch… maybe tell the team what we found this morning." She said.

"Another body, a forty-five year old male. He was found in his home butchered in his sleep. The shower had been used, cleaned. Breakfast had been made, eaten, and cleaned up, washer and dryer used… it seems like the Unsub stays in the home for up to four hours after they kill the victim if not four hours the whole night."

"That would imply the Unsub is female… wouldn't it?" Reid said

"Or that the accomplice stays the night, either way this isn't explainable. Prentiss you and Derek go to the new victims house and talk to the family figure out what you can. Reid did the woman have anything she could tell you about the case?" Hotch asked

"She said she saw him at a country club two days before the murder talking to an underage brunette. That was is."

"What's her name.."

"She didn't know."

"No… the woman's name?"

"Oh yea, Angela White."

"Garcia, look up anything you can on Angela White… we can't rule her out as the accomplice…" Hotch said.

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, now… let's all go over what we already know." Hotch said after hanging up the phone on Garcia.

* * *

**-Fin**

**I will be posting a Closet up in my home page for Angela before chapter 2 goes up. I hope you all enjoyed sorry for the cliff hanger. Feed back is always welcome thank you for reading!**

**-Vanessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back off Hiatus and dedicated to Miss Luny :)  
**

* * *

**Norfolk, Virginia**

The club was playing mellow jazz music, with the lights low. The club was filled with people wall to wall, some scattered throughout in seats and booths. A young woman with long flowing blond hair sat at the bar drinking a martini. She wore a knee length red lace dress with one sleeve that went down to her elbow. Gold dangled earrings, black bracelet on one wrist and black ankle boots with gold buckles all up the sides.

The young woman moved to stand up and turned to walk away from the bar when she bumped right into a tall man wearing a suit. He was a tall man in stature however his frame wasn't that of a large man. He wore a grey dress shirt with black slacks. He looked at the woman and smiled before fiddling with his hands.

"I am so sorry…" She said to him quickly before he spoke to her.

"No it was my fault, I wasn't looking here let me buy you another."

"Oh no you don't have to." The woman said.

"I insist. Another of whatever she was having on my tab." He told the bartender as he smiled at her.

"Names Greg." He said as he held his hand out to her.

"Demi." She told him.

"Demi? That's interesting."

She smiled, "It's short for Demetria."

The man and the woman sat there and began to exchange stories on their jobs, places they've traveled as well as many other things. The man soon before the bar closed asked the woman if she would want to come with him back to his place. Ensuring her that they would be alone, she smiled and agreed.

* * *

**Hampton, Virginia**

Hotchner sat at a desk talking on the phone as the rest of the team arrived into the office to start back up on the case and go over what they had before they where to see about leaking the details to the press. Reid sat down next to Seaver who was talking to Derek about a movie she had watched the night before.

"Another body has turned up this morning, found by the victims eldest daughter."

Prentiss sat down gasping, "Really so soon? Is the unsub escalating?"

Hotchner just stood there with a stern look on his face before writing things down on the white board. "The only difference in this case verses the others are this one has physical signs of a woman being in the bed, and that she was assaulted by the unsub before he was murdered."

Rossi stood up, "So this would in fact mean the unsub is a woman."

"Not entirely true." They heard a voice from the doorway.

The entire team turned their heads over to see Garcia had arrived to help them with the case. "The stab wounds on the victim are still very consistent with every other crime scene."

"Garcia is right, the fact that the female partner was assaulted just shows look at the wounds on the victim they are so much more violent almost like it was an over kill. Jealous partner?" Reid shook his head.

"Not jealousy… this is rage." Reid commented.

Derek looked over at the images, "Reid's right Hotch… this is complete rage. There would be the woman's blood if she was the unsub. We just got to find out who the woman is was there any trace?"

"None, the entire room was completely scrubbed down with bleach. The only way we're going to find out who the woman is… is if someone reports being raped in the next few hours."

Everyone looked at Garcia, "She's right." Prentiss mentioned. "We have to hope whoever the female partner is has taken this as her last straw."

Hotch sighed; "Garcia what did you find out about the Angela White, that Reid was interviewing?"

Garcia smiled; "Well, She was an only Child to Vivian and Markus White. She was an honor student all throughout her schooling. She was also a very rebellious child constantly being put into the office for minimal offences that always required her parents to attended."

Garcia stood up and began to walk around the table. "She went to college for print journalism and had started to write fashion columns and articles from trips she'd take around the world. She now works for Cosmopolitan and she is the writer for the Club reviews, fashion tips and interviews and writes the 'real life drama' type stories."

She sat back down near Derek; "She's a very busy woman and her work knows where she is basically every second of the day, she has a Condo here in Hampton. It also says here that her parents divorced when she was fourteen due to infidelity… on her fathers behalf."

Hotch looked at Reid; "Well on the bright side she is a model citizen, on another note, she just bumped herself up to suspect."

Reid stood up; "Why because her dad cheated on her mother? It even says her bosses know exactly where she is at all times. Call them find out where she was when each of the murders took place. Or look for the articles she wrote around those times about which clubs she was visiting."

"Already did that." Garcia smiled.

"Squeaky clean, she was nowhere near any of the crime scenes when the murders where taking place. None of her articles match any of the clubs the victims where last seen at either." Garcia finished.

"Great so we're back at square one." Derek sighed.

"No, just because she didn't kill them doesn't mean she isn't the female involved. Because of her past a male in her life could be manipulating her into helping them crusade against the wrong doings. What else does her file say about her parents divorce?" Hotch said.

"Well its on Google, it was a very high profile divorce. It broke up to marriages, the woman he was caught with her family was ripped apart she was stuck with her youngest son Kyle. Her other two kids went with the father."

"Kyle? Kyle Keys? Like our Vic?" Derek asked.

"No Kyle Harper."

"Well lets look into it, Reid go talk to her again see if she seems shaken up or anything if so find out where she was last night and if so if she was possibly apart of all this." Hotch said as he assigned the rest to dig deeper into her past seeing as she was so far the only real link they had to any of the victims.

Picking up the phone Reid dialed Angela's number; it wasn't like him to get so upset and so over protecting of a person before but something told him. Something told him she was not their unsub, that the team was wasting their time following her around.

"Doctor, calling me again so soon?" Her sultry voice entered his ears.

"Uh- I – I um well, I was curious if you could come in for some questions." He asked her stuttering along.

"I suppose that's possible, seeing your handsome face again doesn't sound so horrible." She purred.

"Great, I look forward to seeing… no we… the um… we… see you soon." Reid said hanging up the phone and turning around to see his whole team staring at him.

"What on earth was that?" Rossi asked him slowly.

"Oh, you boys will see when she gets here… Reid's upset because we think the unsub is this fine lady who tried picking him up on day one of our investigation." Derek smirked as Reid shook his head.

"Don't talk about her that way… She's actually very intelligent, kind… she's very, she's-" Reid was cut off by Prentiss.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"I barely know her, but yes I find her intriguing. She's different from all the other woman I have come into contact with." He explained.

An hour had passed by with Reid waiting at one of the desks for Angela to arrive, the team was in one of the conference rooms going through all the files and information on Angela and her family that they had found. "Doctor Reid?" One of the officers asked him as he was looking down at a file on the desk.

"Yes?" Reid said not looking up once.

"There is a Miss White in the lobby asking for you… should we send her up here?" He asked as Reid jumped up from the desk knocking his knee against it, all the while knocking his coffee on the ground.

"Smooth." Derek said from behind him.

"Yes… um… yes please send her up here." He told the cop as he ignored Derek and rushed over to the small break room to get two cups of coffee.

As he was returning from the room he noticed a cop standing by his desk along with a tall woman with long flowing sunlight blonde hair. She wore a black lace shirt that was solid up on her chest, and sheer over her tummy. And a black cardigan sitting on her shoulders she had pushed the one sleeve up her arm to her elbow.

She had on a long tightly fitted black pencil skirt that ended just at her knees, as well as deep red ankle boots. That had light grey skulls all over them; she wasn't lying when she said she worked for a fashion magazine. She seemed to only dress to impress, always wearing clothing that enhanced her beauty. Reid felt so smitten by her, just being in her presence made him completely nervous.

"Doctor." She said sweetly as he walked over to her placing the cups on the desk. He was glad someone had cleaned up all the coffee around the desk. He didn't want to seem like he was a mess when she arrived. Impressing her seemed like the thing he needed to do, if he wasn't so damn awkward.

"Thank you for coming in; it's just a few questions." He told her; noticing her mood was happy, energetic, and full of life. Defiantly not that of a girl who'd just been assaulted.

"Anything for you, love." She smiled.

"So tell me about you're um your family… growing up." He asked her.

"Well there's not much to tell that hasn't been covered by the news." She said softly.

"Growing up was great; my father was always taking me out on trips with him. He had taken me everywhere I wanted to go, bought me gifts everyday. It was a dream like really." She continued explaining.

"However as I got older the trips were less frequent, the gifts stopped, and the fighting between my parents started. He wasn't good enough anymore, not making enough money, spending to much time on me, I suppose that's when he began to love another woman." She said lifting the small cup to her lips sipping at the coffee.

"I never blamed him for cheating on my mother, she was never around me when I was a child, always away on business or at my grandparents house in Paris. My relationship with my father was always much stronger than the one I barely had with my mother."

"Have you seen or spoken to either of them since all that?" He asked her.

"Surely you read that my mother had remarried a rich man in France and started a new family. I haven't heard from her since my father had taken me in after the divorce. My father died three years ago, cancer from smoking so many years." She told him.

"I am sorry for your loss." He told her as he leaned forward placing his hand on her bare knee by accident. "I—I am so sorry." He sputtered out leaning back in his chair.

"Doctor, no need to be sorry you may touch me whenever you please. I wouldn't be offended." She said smirking slightly.

"Any other questions?" She asked.

"These men." He said his face now a bright shade of red as he placed down the victim's family photos. "Do you know any of them?" He asked her watching her face and body language for any changes or signs.

Her face showed slight recollection of them, but she seemed to show that she just didn't care over all to see any of them or their families. "Other than in the papers, and on the news I cannot say that I do." She told him looking back up at him, "Am I a suspect Doctor Reid?"

"Nope, no… never well not to me but you know we have to cover all our bases." He told her.

"If I am not a suspect than you can see me when you are done your shift… perhaps for a drink?" She asked him.

"I um… well I don't-" He began to stutter, "Reid come in here a moment." Derek shouted from a doorway. "I will be right back if you could wait." He asked her rushing into the room leaning against the door after closing it behind him.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked him as the entire team seemed to have been watching them from the window the entire time.

"I was um, declining her request for drinks?" Reid spoke to him.

"She is very beautiful, point one Derek." Prentiss said chuckling as she sat down, "So why are you declining her?" AJ asked as she leaned back in the chair she was now sitting in.

"Because you see her as a suspect… it would be inappropriate." Reid explained.

"Actually." Hotchner said from the other side of the room. "The unsub is escalating his kills, and after the last one seeing that his female partner had been assaulted he will likely strike again tonight." He began.

"You want to take her off our radar… go for drinks with her, if no one gets killed tonight than she stays on our list. If the unsub claims another victim…" Hotchner began.

"Than it can't be her." Reid deducted. "I wish we didn't have to wait for another man to die just to find that out." He continued.

"Yea but with the lack of evidence and resources and having such an incomplete profile… all we can do is go on what we have, she is solid for the female counter part however we have a list a growing list of possibilities for the killer." Prentiss told him.

"Do this for us Reid;" Rossi said.

"Yea it's not like going to dinner and getting drinks with a woman like that is going to hurt you." Derek smirked as Spencer rolled his eyes looking back out the blinds to see Angela on the phone with someone.

"I'll go with her but once she is cleared, you stay away from her… she's a good girl." He told them exiting the office walking back over to the woman as she hung up her phone.

"Where would you like me to pick you up? We can get dinner, there's this great Italian place downtown." He told her as she smiled.

"I texted you my address, pick me up at eight sharp…" She said standing up, "Should really take your phone with you, or leave it in your pocket Spencer." She said as she walked away from him. The way his name had rolled off her tongue was enough to give him chills. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
